Secrets Revealed
by SailorMoonJunkie13
Summary: Ever wonder why Haruka is in to girls? Well this story goes in to what made Haruka sway the other way. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and any of its characters.

Author Note: I dont really know what made me think of this, but i was thinking and thought i havent read a story about this so here i go. I really hope that you like it.

Chapter 1

Haurka tightly took Michiru's hand in hers as they walked down the street. Michiru looked up to her companion and smiled.

"Whats put you in such a good mood?" She asked.

"How can you ask that question when the answer is right next to me."

"Oh really?" Michiru said as she stopped walking.

"Yes really." Haruka said as she bent her head down, and gently kissed her one and only love.

"Get a room." Passerbys said rude and harshley. Haruka lifted her head and gave them a dirty look. Michiru gently turned her chin back in her direction.

"Forget them." Michiru said giving her another gentle kiss. "Come on we're supposed to be meeting the girls at the arcade now." Michiru said said taking her hand in hers, as they continued walking.

Haruka didnt know that it was possible to love some one so much, until she met Michiru on that day where everything in the world seemed so wrong.

After about another 10 mintues Haruka and Michiru entered the arcade to hear the sound of bickering between close friends.

"Rae why are you so mean to me." Usagi cried.

"Maybe if you werent such a cry baby it wouldnt be such a problem." Rae said not seeming to care about what she said to the whinning girl.

"Hey you guys, come one i thought we were going to have a meeting." Haruka said making their presence known.

"Haruka, Rae is being so mean to me." Usagi said getting up from her seat, and grabbing her arm looking at rae and sticking her tongue out at her.

"Now girls, lets stop the arguing for all our benefit." Ami said from behind her book.

"Ami's right. We did come here to talk like mature adults didnt we?" Michiru said supporting ami's thought.

"Ok ok, im sorry Usagi." Rae said.

"Well, thank you. And i might believe you more if you didnt do it so often." Usagi said giving a little sniffle, she let go of harukas arm and started smiling again.

Before she could start walking tight arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey Usako." A deep voice spoke into her ear. She turned around and blushed.

"Hey mamo-chan." She said in her happy to see him voice.

"Hey mamo-chan." Makoto, Rae, and Mina mocked as they laughed.

She turned around and pouted, "leave me alone." She said sticking her tongue at them.

"Dont worry about them usako, their just jealous." He said smirking at them.

"Hey hey hey, we can hear every word your saying." Minako stood up from her seat saying.

"Who wouldnt be jealous of a fabulous couple like us." He said sticking his head up the air smiling.

"Yes yes yes, but any way... lets get this meeting on." Luna said popping up from no where, and scaring mina making her jump in her seat. I feel that the yoamas that have been appearing randomly, have been getting stronger one by one." Luna said to the group.

"Yes we all kind of have noticed that they have been getting stronger, but do you think it means anything." Makoto asked.

"I dont really know, i cant be so sure. But i think that we might want to consider stepping up our training. Even though it may be nothing, something has to be triggering these yoama to appear and get stronger."

"Luna is right." Haruka said. "We should try a little bit harder, and we need to be on our toes 24/7 because we can never know for sure what could happen."

"So training at Rae's tomorrow at 7:00." Luna said hopping down from the chair.

"7:00 in the MORNING?" Usagi yelled, getting the attention of the customers again. She saw Motoki give her a pleading look to not make so much noise. She mouthed sorry to him. "Im sorry Luna, i thought you said 7:00 in the morning. You must have either meant 7:00pm or 12:00 pm. Because we all know at this table that i do not get up that early" She said with her hands on the table firmly.

"Dont worry Usako, ill be there with you. It wont be that bad." He said putting his arm around her.

"But its summer. Im supposed to be able to relax." She said in her whinny voice.

"See thats what i was talking about Odango Atama, how can you expect to get any better if you dont try. You're once again not being serious about something thats very important." Rae said yelling at her.

"Rae leave me alone." Usagi said as they began to argue like they were before.

"Well, we would like to stay but we have to get home and make some dinner." Haruka said as she and Michiru began to get ready to leave.

"You're all welcome to come join us. We're making home made pizza we have more than enough."Michiru said.

"You know i could never turn down home made food." Usagi said getting excited.

"You never turn down any food." Rae said smirking at her.

"Shut up Rae." Serena glared at her.

"Come on you guys." Michiru said, as everyone got up to leave. Every one was walking down the street enjoying themselves. Haruka was lost in thought about what Luna said to them about the yoamas getting stronger and stronger, and that there might be something big coming.

She wasnt really paying attention and she bumped into this tall, very handsome man. He was even taller than Haruka, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me." Haruka said to him.

"Excuse me Sir." He said back to her. He looked at her, and then stopped her with his arm. "Wait, i think i know you." He said.

She looked him in the eye, and immediatly froze. Michiru saw this, and stopped walking making every one else stop walking to see what was going on.

"No i think your mistaken." Haruka said moving his hand away.

"Haruka?" He said getting a better look at him.

"No, i think your mistaken." She said walking past him as every one followed her.

"Hey wait, can we talk. I tried to reach you so many times, but i couldnt find you." He said still following her.

"Just leave me alone Daniel." She yelled back to him trying to escape him.

"No wait for me." He said still following him.

Mamoru then stopped walking, and looked the man in the face. "I believe that she said she wanted to be left alone. Now we would all appreciate if you would be on your way." He said giving him a look that meant you better back the heck off.

"I'll talk to you later." He yelled back to her.

Mamoru then caught up with the group. "Usako, what was that all about." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dont know, but he really seemed that have upset her alot." She said really curious.

Haurka was walking, trying to hide the pain inside her. Tears started to whell up in her eyes, but she fought the erge to let one tear drop.

"Haruka, who was that." Her companion asked.

"That was nobody, just some one i used to know." Haruka said trying to be her normal strong self. But every one could see that that element in her was not present at all. "Nobody at all". She repeated silently to herself.

Author Note:

Well, that was my first chapter to this story where i hope that every one will enjoy it. Please read and review and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and i never will.

Author Note: Well i really hoped that you enjoyed this first chapter. Trust me, i will try my hardest to make it as interesting as i possibly can. Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

On the rest of the walk back to Michiru, and Harukas house Haruka was mostly quiet. She never thought that she was going to ever see that boy again. She figured that after their relationship, he would have never even acknowledge her even if he did see her. Frankly, she wish he had never stopped her.

She thought as they walked up to their house, and entered. Makoto was the first into the kitchen getting all the supplies to start making the pizza. Every one else got settled in the living room chatting about really nothing, but secretly wondering what that whole incident with that man and Haruka was all about.

Haruka couldnt hide her being upset any more, and she went straight to her room and shut the door. Michiru said a few words to the kids, and then went in after Haruka.

She entered the room and saw her sitting on the end of the bed facing the window. "Haruka," Michiru said softly walking towards her. "Who was that man, and what was that whole conversation about." She asked.

"Michiru, im sorry but i would rather not talk about it." She kept looking out the window.

"But, its really seemed to upset you. Are you sure that..."

"I said i dont want to talk about it." She got up and went into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and locked the door. She went over to the sink, leaning on it looking in the mirror. She filled the sink with cold water, and splashed it repeatedly in her face. She felt bad that she wasnt really talking to Michiru about Daniel. But that was apart of her life she didnt really like to talk about. Even to her one and only true love, Daniel had just hurt her way too much talking about it was just way painful. Weren't there things that she was allowed to keep secret, didnt Michiru have secrets she didnt share with her.

Haruka thought about it, and figured that she didint really like thinking there was something so horrible that Michiru wouldnt want to talk to her about it. Thats when her thoughts brought her back to Daniel. 'It was almost perfect' she thought to herself...'it was almost perfect.'

Haruka, decided that she needed to try and pull herself together.She splashed a little more water on her face and got a towel and dried her face, then went back out to join everyone else. When she opened the door, she could smell the pizza. If the pizza was already cooked, she had been in there longer then she had thought.

She went back out, to see everyone one with a slice of pizza sitting in the living room chatting happily.

"Hey Haruka, there are 4 slices still in the kitchen if you want to get some." Makoto yelled from the living room being the first to notice her. She looked over to every one and smiled, and saw that Michiru was sitting by herself looking kind of sad watching every one talk amongst themselves.

"Haruka, glad to see that you decided to join us." Minako said taking another bite of her pizza.

"Yea we thought you had forgotten about us." Usagi said leaning in Mamoru's arms. "You have to hurry, cause we're going to play charades when we finish eating." She said eating her pizza too.

She slightly laughed, "Ok Usagi." Haruka said smiling, going in to the kitchen to to get some food. She came back in and every one was about done eating.

"Ok, ok, ok i think that we should make teams now." Mina said standing up. "Now, ill save you all the trouble of naming me captain, and just name myself captain." She said smiling.

"Does she not know she is the worst at this game of us all?" Rei whispered to Lita, as they started to laugh.

"Hey, i heard that." She said sending them a glare. "Its not my fault that all the things i was given were things i had never heard of before." She said trying to defend herself.

"Oh so trying to immitate a kangaroo is the hardest thing in the world." Rei said back.

"Well, its not always as easy for every one to do things." She said sticking her tongue at her.

"Alright you guys, are we here to play charades or what." Haruka said sitting down on the couch not next to Michiru. Everyone noticed and went a little quiet, they were all pretty weirded out about it. Whenever possible they were together, it didnt matter where or when. It was almost like they never left each others side before. Even when they were battling Madame Galaxia, they went to the bad side together. The sheer thought of them not being toghether just didnt even seem like common sense, to any one.

"Ok, everyone", Usagi said trying to ease the tension that seemed to be, "And i guess ill be the captain of the other team." She said standing and smiling.

"Oh great, the 2 most helpless people in this game are our team captains." Rei said sighing. Every one started laughing, even Ami trying to hide behind another book she had seemed to pick up off of Michiru's shelf.

"Could you stop hating on how fabulous we are and let us pick our teams." Usagi said laughing.

"You are fabulous baby." Mamoru said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said walking over to him,and giving him a little kiss on the lips. "Oh, and i pick you first." She said standing back up and standing up next to Minako.

They finally picked their teams and the ones on Usagi's team were Mamoru, Haruka, Ami. And Minako's team was Rei, Makoto, and Michiru.

45 Minutes later...

"How could you not know that i was a dog. I mean i was on all 4 legs, how many more clues did you need." Usagi said really upset at her team. They had just lost, and very badly at that.

"Oh, and you didnt do any thing else. There are definatly alot of animals that walk on all 4 legs." Mamoru said to her.

"But Mamo-chan you are supposed to always know what im thinking." She said pouting.

"Oh, give me a break." Rei sighed.

Usgai gave her a dirty look, and then looked back at her man. "Usa, im sorry ok." He said kissing her forehead.

She giggled," Who in thier right mind could stay irritated with someone as adorable as you." She said giving him a hug.

"Any way, i really think i should be getting home now. Ive got alot of stuff to do." Ami said standing.

"Well, me and Mamo-chan will walk with you since you're on our way." Usagi said to her.

"Thanks alot." Ami said trying to find her shoes.

"Thank you all for comming over tonight." Michiru said, as they all piled out of the door. When she closed it, she turned around to see Haruka looking at her. She looked back at her and then turned her attention towards the living room and walked right past her in there.

"Michiru, we need to talk about what i said earlier." Haruka said following her into the living room.

"Haruka, there really isnt much else to talk about. I guess there is just something that you really dont want to talk to me about, and that is just fine with me." Michiru, said picking some cups up.

"Im sorry,but i just cant." Haruka said hoping that she would some how be the type of person to understand.

"I just want you to know, that every one was so concerned about you. They know there is something wrong, and the fact that you can't share it with us let alone me is really scary. I mean we're like family Haruka." She said trying to reason with her.

"And you never had any secrets from your family." Haruka said knowing what the answer was going to be.

"But im not just your family, im your lover. And we as lovers should be able to share everything we possibly can with each other..."

"And trust me. I cant and dont want to talk about this with any one. I got over it and now i want to move on in my life." Haruka said slightlly raising her voice.

"Go ahead, move on in your life. But im moving on to bed, ill clean this mess up in the morning." Michiru said leaving the room. And then came back in." I just want you to know that i love more then life itself, and when ever you feel comfortable talking to me im here." She said giving her a small smile, and going back to their bedroom.

Haruka sighed, and then sat on the couch thinking about the desicions she had made about not telling any one about what had happened. And she figured if Michiru was alright with not knowing about it, that she might as well just keep it to her self.

But in actuality she knew that Michiru wasnt alright with it, Michiru was only trying to respect her wishes. Haruka sat on the couch thinking about her past with Daniel, and fell asleep hoping that she wouldnt run into him again in the future.

Author Note:

Thank you so much for reading my story, please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed

Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Never will.

Author Note: I just would like to apologize to everyone for all the mistakes that ive been making in grammar and what not. I do not have a grammar check or a spelling check on the program im using. So please understand the circumstances. But as for me spelling Rei's name like Rae that was just plain and simple stupidity on my part. I know how to spell that name. So please enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3:

When Haruka got up that morning Michiru had already left to make a few errands. Haruka just didnt know how to handle this situation. She just figured the easiest thing to do is pretend nothing happened, and move on in her life. Tokyo was too big of a city for her to run into Daniel again anyway, so it shouldnt be a problem.

She decided to take a shower to freshen herself up before she went to work. She got out the shower, and got dressed in her normal manish outfit. Then she went into her kitchen and got a bowl of Cheerios before she left.

While she was driving,all she could think about was Daniel. Why was he there now, he said that he was moving to london last time she saw him. She just figured he was here on business. She finally got to work and went into her office. She worked at ICM, doing computer graphics. She went over to sit at her desk, and found a note on it. It told her that she needed to report to the vice presidents office immediatly.

First thought was that she had done something wrong and that she was getting fired. She went very nervously down the hall way, and got to the secretarys desk.

"How may I help you?" Nancy the secretary said very nicely looking up at Haruka who was much taller than her especially since she was sitting. She had had a crush on Haruka when Haruka first started working there, but only because no one knew that she was a girl until they noticed her using the womans bathroom.

"Yes, there was a note in my office saying i needed to meet with the Vice President as soon as i got in today." She said looking down at her.

"Alright, ill let her know that you are here."

She buzzed the intercom, "Yes?" said the other line.

"Yes Ms. Dubay, you asked that Haruka come to see you when she got in, and she is here."

"Alright, send her in." Dubay said hanging up.

" You can go in". Nancy said smiling.

"Thank you." Haruka said walking over to the door. She knocked on it first.

"Come in." Ms.Dubay said.

Haurka very nervously walked into the room. When she entered Ms.Dubay was sitting at her desk smiling at her. "How are you?" Ms.Dubay said.

"Ill probably be better after you fire me." Haruka said laughing nervously.

" Fire you, oh heavens no. I actually planned on giving you an intern. You have been doing really well in all the assignments we give you. So we are picking our top graphic designers to work with some interns. I wanted you to meet your new intern, he starts today. He actually just went to the rest room, he'll be back momentarily."

Harukas nervous face turned into the widest smile ever. "Oh my goodness Ms.Dubay i dont know what to say." She said with biggest look of shock ever.

"How about yes. I mean it is your choice after all." She asked her.

"Of course, i mean... uh this is just great." Haruka said not having any words to say at all.

"And you will of course have a raise no question about it. So this new intern will be working with you for the next 6 months." She said still happy, most people didnt like working with other people and Haruka actually showed some excitment about it.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, thats him. And just between us he is kind of cute." Ms.Dubay said. "Come in."

As the door opened and the man walked in, the color drained from Harukas face. She was now face to face with Daniel.

He seemed to be equally shocked. "Daniel, i would like you to meet Haruka. You will be working with her for the next 6 months as you enhance your graphic designing skills." Ms.Dubay said smiling, thinking that Haruka would be thrilled to be working so closely with such a handsome man.

They were just staring at each other. Haruka felt like fainting, there was no way this was happening to her. She just told her boss that she was willing and excited to be working with this man. Him of all people, she couldnt just tell her no now.

"What, do you know each other already?" Ms.Dubay asked with this really big uncomfortable silence.

"Yea, you could say that." Daniel replied.

"Alright, well here is your new assignment." Ms.Dubay said handing a folder to Haruka.

"Thank you Ms.Dubay." Haruka said taking the folder, and trying to give her a sincere smile. But her excitment was completely gone now, and she was unmotivated. And Ms.DuBay could see that.

"Well, ill see how you are doing at the end of this week." She said smiling to them both.

Haruka looked over to Daniel with a blank face, and then started walking towards the door with him following her. As she was walking down the hall way she couldnt believe what had just happened to her. Out of all the things, she randomly was now working alone with this Bastard.

She got into her office, and he came in after her closing the door. "Dont close the door." She said to him quickly.

He looked at her kind of funny."Sorry." He said opening the door back again. "You know you sure have changed yourself a whole lot since the last time i saw you." He said smiling that smile that she knew all too well.

"You know what, we have to work with each other for the next 6 months. I dont want any trouble, so lets just do the work and get it done." Haruka said getting the courage to raise her voice to him. Normaly when she was around him, she was very timid. He just seemed to have this weird effect on her and made her very different from her normal self.

"Oh, look whos grown some balls. Or did you really, Sir." He said laughing at her.

It took all her strength to not just kill him. And knowing that she could just put him out of his misery was so tempting, but she couldnt. She just ignored him. She picked up the folder, and started looking through it. She was going to give him the hardest part of the assignment.

"Hey, im sorry." He said smiling seeing that she was trying to ignore him."Well, what are we dealing with." He said trying to get serious, after all this was his job. And although he was planning on making this as hard as possible for her, he didnt want to get fired. He started walking to the other side of the desk where Haruka was sitting.

"Please, i would feel more comfortable if you were on the other side of this desk." Haruka said not really looking him in the eye.

He kind of laughed, "Sorry." He said going to the other side, grabbing a chair, and pulling it up to the desk. She was still looking through the folder, and he was just looking at her.

She really had changed herself, her hair was shorter then what he remembered. Not that it was ever really longer, but it contributed to the fact that she looked like a dude. And her clothes, he figured that when she walked into JcPenny, she went straight to the mens section. She didnt wear any make up any more. She really did pass a man, and a pretty good looking guy at that.

"Please stop staring at me." Haruka said not looking up from her folder. He didnt realize that he had been just staring at her for like 5 minutes. Then he looked away, slightly embarrassed. Even though she was dressed as a man, he could see under that and still found her to be extremly attractive. He started to look at her the things on her desk. He saw a picture frame and picked it up. There he saw Haruka with a very pretty blue eyed woman. They seemed to be at a park, and Haruka was still dressed as a man and the woman was wearing a sun dress. And Haruka had her arms draped over Michiru, any one with eyes could see from this picture that they were a couple.

He looked completely dumbfounded, and thats when Haruka looked up from the folder grabbed the picture from his hand. "Dont touch that." She said looking mad.

"I cant believe it. You play for the other team now dont you." He said completely shocked.

"If you're saying that im gay, then your right. And i would also like to add that that is one thing that im not ashamed of. Make fun of me all you want, i could care less." She said looking back down at the folder. She wrote something down on a piece of paper, and then took some papers out of the folder. Then she gave them to him. "This is part of your assignment." She said.

"Dang, this sure is a whole lot of paper work isnt it." He said looking at the pile in front of him, and then hers. "Why is yours so much smaller then mine." He said kind of irritated. Just cause she had a grudge against him for something that happened so long ago didnt mean she was going to treat him like dirt.

"Well, thats your share." She said ignoring his arguments.

"Dont piss me off Haruka." He said raising his voice slightly, and standing up.

"Just so you know the door is opened, and if you try anything every one can see and hear whats going on. So just watch it." She said gaining some confidence.

He regained his composure, and sat down again. "Just give me the work". He said snatching the paper work up from the desk.

The rest of the day was very silent, they didnt talk to each other enless they wanted the stapler that was closer to the other one or something like that.

5:00 PM

"Alright Daniel. Im gonna be heading out now." Haruka said stretching in her seat. "So lock up the office when ever you leave, and ill see you tomorrow". She said grabbing her brief case, and picking up her keys to leave.

"Wait dont go." He said standing up. She was a little shocked and looked at him with a suprised face.

"w what." She said not sure what he was going to do.

"Well, even though we really havent had that great of a past. I wanted to say sorry about how i got today, i really do want us to be able to work civily with each other." He said sticking his hand out as if he was trying to make a truce with her.

She just looked at his hand, and then back up at his handsome smiling face. How could some one so good looking be so evil inside, it just didnt seem to be possible. She just decided that she didnt want to make any thing weirder than it was, so she took his hand and shook it.

She was about to pull away, but he wouldnt let her hand go. Then she noticed that there werent very many people in the office being that it was 5:00 pm about 30 minutes after work hours. She had gotten so consumed in her work that she didnt even notice the workers leaving.

Then he pulled her forcefully into a hug. She froze, she didnt remember anything about being one of the strongest scouts. She just remembered that he was bigger than her, and that he had power over her. She was shaking with fear, and didnt know what to do.

"Now just remember Haruka, im still the man here ok. We'll do what I say not you." He said angrily, "So see you tomorrow hun". He kissed her on the cheek and let her go, her falling to the floor. He walked nonchanlant over to his stuff and picked his things up. "Oh, I am dying to meet the girl whos stolen your heart we should definatly get together for dinner or something." He said smiling again, and then walking out of the office door.

All Haruka could do was stare into space, she couldnt believe that she just let that happen to her. She was supposed to be the strong one, if she couldnt stand up to one man who didnt even have any powers, how could she protect her princess. How could she try to protect earth, she felt useless and weak. She just didnt know what she was gonna do.

Author Note:

Hey yall, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. And i hope that you keep reading cause im really enjoying writing this. So read and dont forget to review. So stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Never will.

Author Note: Hey everyone, im so sorry that I have been neglecting the story for so long. Senior year takes up more time than you can imagine. Any way, hopefully u will continue to enjoy these up coming chapters. Read and Review.

Chapter 4

Michiru slept on the far side of her and Haruka's bed, Haruka knew that she was mad at her. She had every right to be mad at her. She snapped at her more than once, when all she tried to do was understand what was going on. Haruka couldn't sleep, she just kept tossing in the sheets trying to figure out why they had to meet again. Why here, why now? It wasn't fair, she was finally happy with her life. She had Michiru, she had the scouts as great friends. And a purpose in her life, to protect her princess. It only distracted her, thinking about that night which seemed like it happened just yesterday. But it didn't, it happened…

10 Years ago…

Haruka was so nervous to have Daniel finally meet her parents. She didn't know how they would feel about her first boy friend, especially since they had been dating for almost 4 months and they hadn't met him yet. She was 19 and everything, but her parent's opinion still mattered the most to her. The doorbell rang, and she nervously walked out of her bedroom door. There was no way for this night to go wrong, Daniel was the vision of the perfect guy for your daughter to date. Good manners, good grades in college, handsome, and respectful. And he also respected the fact that she wanted to wait to have sex until after she was married. She walked to the front door, and looked back at her parents before opening the door.

"You guys are going to love him" She whispered before opening the door wide open. She smiled only to have it fade as she looked at the stranger she normally called her baby. But this was no state she had ever seen him in. He gave a half smile as he stumbled in. His hair was disheveled; his breath smelt like 20 bottles of beer, he had a wife beater on that had brown stains all over it, and his pants were half way down his butt.

"Daniel" She yelled looking at him.

"This is him" her mother chocked, her parents looked at him with immediate disgust.

"Mom, I don't know what wrongs with him." Haruka was trying to help him in, but he was falling and stumbling around.

"He cannot come in here Haruka" her father stated firmly.

"In his obvious condition he can't just stand outside. And I think he drove here, I don't want him driving again." She said looking for understanding in their eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry dear but…he just cant come into our home. I don't really care if you take his keys and leave him out there. We don't welcome this kind of trash into our house." Her mother said turning away disappointed in her daughters choice for a 'first love'.

"How can you two be so cruel? I know that you two have made mistakes in your pasts, the least you can do is act like your not some dog on perfect person." Haruka had his arm around her shoulder, as she started walking them both out of the house.

"Haruka, where are you going?" Her father yelled at her.

"He is not welcome in our house, well if he isn't then neither am I." She was going through his pockets trying to find his keys. She pulled them out, and started walking to the passenger side. Haruka's mother came back to the door.

"Dear please come back inside and leave him out there. Don't get involved with him." She yelled out side.

"Its too late mom, I am involved with him, and I'm glad I am." Haruka yelled back. "And I'm not coming back inside" Haruka said closing the door to the passenger side, and walking to the driver side, getting in, starting the car, and driving off…

Present

Haruka had been dozing in and out of sleep the whole night, that when it finally seemed like she was in dream world she heard her alarm clock start to blare off. Michiru sleepily reached over and hit the snooze button. Michiru went back to sleep, but Haruka knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She just got up and started to get ready for another long day of work. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to just pretend like there was nothing wrong with her for long. One of the scouts was bound to start asking questions. Or her boss might start to wonder why on earth she was starting to hand in crap work.

Haruka was driving to the office when all of the sudden, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A girl about 14 or 15 was pulled into a dark alley; it was still kind of early so there weren't a lot of people up. Haruka pulled over when it was safe to, and jumped out of her car and ran back to where she saw the girl. When she got there the poor girl's shirt was ripped open, and she was crying. He had his hand on her mouth so no one could hear her crying, and he was unzipping his pants.

"Hey you, leave that girl alone." She ran up to him and dodged a punch aimed at her stomach from the pervert. She returned the move with a kick into the mans groin. He doubled over in pain, then she punched him in the face, and then again to make sure that he was completely knocked out. She shook her hand in pain, it was always much easier to just hit them with a power move and less painful than physically hitting someone. Then she bent down, and went through his pockets successfully finding a wallet, she took it knowing they could use that to press charges against him later. Haruka then looked at the younger girl, still sitting in the same spot. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was shaking and had tears pouring down her face. Haruka had a hurt look on her face as she slowly walked over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Haruka asked crouching down at her level.

She didn't seem to be responsive not looking at Haruka, until she shook her head no.

"Let me give you a ride to the hospital, and then you can call you parents from there." She said trying to help her up. The pervert looked like he had slapped her around a little bit, but it didn't look like there was anything physically serious done to her. And thankfully she had gotten there before he raped her.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet; she didn't know the girl so there really wasn't anything to talk about to her.

"You know, when we get to the hospital you can call your parents. And then after they get there you can call the police so that you can press charges."

"My parents will most likely be too busy to come down. But I could call my sister; I know she would be here in a heart beat." The girl responded looking out of the window.

After they got to the hospital, they checked her in so that she could get looked at to make sure there wasn't any other damage than meets the eye. She did call her sister immediately after they got to the hospital, and her sister arrived about 20 minutes later.

"Excuse me Miss, my little sister was brought in, she was attacked and she is at this hospital." Haruka and the girl could hear her sister at a desk, because they were only behind a curtain for some privacy.

"Yes, she is right behind that curtain." The desk lady responded.

At that moment Mina busted through the curtain and ran over to her younger sister and started hugging her. "Oh Deana, I'm so glad that your ok. As soon as I finish school we are moving out of this horrid city." Mina started crying.

Haruka was dumbfounded; she couldn't believe that this was Mina's little sister. She didn't even know that she had a little sister.

"Mina, I wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for Haruka here." Mina looked up finally to see a Haruka in the corner standing in the corner.

"Haruka, you are the one who saved my little sister. Oh my goodness I can't believe it was you." Mina said in complete disbelief and running to the other side of the bed hugging her. "We will never be able to repay you." She said still hugging her.

"Mina I didn't know that you had a little sister." Haruka said as Mina let her out of the breath squeezing hug.

"Yeah, well my parents are split up. And she stays with my mom mostly, so she is normally out of my hair." Mina said ruffling Deana's hair, and getting her to smile a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Haruka said a little sad.

"But seriously Haruka, I don't know how much to thank you for helping out my little sister. I think we will treat you to lunch this week or something. I got your number, and you got mine." Mina said winking at her, knowing about there communicators.

"Yeah, I should probably be getting to work any way. I'm a couple hours late. But I'll talk to you guys later, and Deana stay out of trouble." Haruka smiled, and then left.

Driving in her car to work, all that Haruka could think about was, why couldn't she had been giving the chance Deana was.

Author Note: Well, I would say its been a long time since I've updated. And I would like to thank you readers for continually reading. Just don't forget to read and review, and stay tuned.


End file.
